Once Upon A Time
by kamazoth
Summary: AU. Temari.Hinata. One sided Neji.Hinata.  Being a female fighter has left Hinata having to fight against every challenge, but upon the intrusion of the sandnin, Hinata is called to war. Despite the protests, the Hyuuga Heiress leaves to prove herself
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto…I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about it... le sigh

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata side-stepped an oncoming punch and connected her elbow to her opponent's upper spine. It had been a while since she fought and having a smaller frame than her opponent was giving her a slight disadvantage; She was grabbed from behind and knocked down. 

Hinata wasn't clumsy for long, she rolled slightly away, effectively dodging what would have been a death-blow to her neck and sprang back to her feet. She countered with a mirroring, but much weaker jab to the throat, the final hit before her opponent passed out of both exhaustion and, possibly, blood loss.

"Brava…" Tsunade, Konoha's proud Kage, descended from her dais, her off-white robes gliding behind her, "Hyuuga-san…" She nodded her head towards Hinata in acknowledgment, and Hinata kneeled before her Kage, dipping her left knee into the blood soaked terrain she had helped create.

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata greeted, but kept her eyes firmly on the crimson mud beneath her.

"My people!" Tsunade's voice resonated throughout the stadium, provoking the spectators into a frenzy before Tsunade signaled them to quite down.

"…And fellow Kage," She motioned towards the dais, where various leaders were seated. "We have gather, as we've always done, to encourage trade with our allies."

She smiled, "And, of course, for the entertainment that our tournament offers." The crowd cheered once more and Tsunade raised her hands to call for silence.

"I am quite glad that this time, one of my soldiers has had the chance to rise to the finals." She kneeled in front of Hinata, dirtying her robes, and cradled Hinata's face in her hands, turning her head up to look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Congratulations," She whispered and kissed Hinata's forehead before standing once more and returning to the dais, from where she, and the other Kage, were escorted out of the stadium just as another loud cheer rang through the air.

------

Hinata flinched as the alcohol dipped cloth touched a wound at her stomach causing Neji to chuckle at his cousin's childish behavior but kept up his cleaning duties. "If I knew you were going to be such a baby about this, I wouldn't have let you compete."

She playfully punched her cousin's shoulder, "Like you could stop me." She winced as he purposely added pressure to the cloth and pulled away.

"That's enough," She pulled on her black tank-top, saddened that it had blood crusted on it. "Gross…"

She stepped in front of a full length mirror, thanking the skies that they had one in the stadium's gym. Her hair had been cropped shorter that it once was, simply for this tournament, and it, like her tank top, was caked in dry blood.

Hinata groaned, taking in her battered figure, "I…look like…"

Neji embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Shit?" He offended and Hinata nodded solemnly.

"Exactly."

---

The day could only get better from then on. Because Hinata's fight was early in the day, she had all afternoon to mingle with the merchants and tourist that had overflooded the village hidden in the leaves. It had been hard to get out all the clumped up blood from her hair, but because it was so short, the process hadn't taken too long.

* * *

Prologue is done and out of the way. I plan to update this puppy once a week.  
x3 So look for it every Friday, ne? 


	2. Chapter 1

She had won! The petit woman from the Leaf had actually won!

Temari couldn't help herself, the idea was so incomprehensible. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would have denied it ever happened, and as she exited the stadium with her younger brothers, Temari fought to keep her laughter in check. Her father did not approve of unprofessional behavior.

Unprofessional, or not, Temari was glad that the fights were over. This meant her freedom to roam the Leaf, and hopefully, to find blind spots in it's defenses. Even as she walked along, she knew that her, and all other outsiders, were expected to leave by tomorrow evening, meaning she had little time to pin-point the weaker areas of the village.

It wasn't until Gaara, her youngest brother, asked for his privacy that she had split up from her group; She also wanted some privacy.

It wasn't a wonder that merchants of all over the continent had gathered in the Leaf, after all, with the tournament's strong pull, they were more likely to gain money here than anywhere else.

With skepticism, Temari picked up a necklace, it's silver leaf pendant hung from a soft leather strand, and although it was quite beautiful, the seller was asking too much for it.

As soon as she put it down and moved on to examine another piece, someone else picked the pendant up. "This is very pretty." A delicate voice commented, the kind of voice that seemed to belong to a weak woman, possibly a noble adolescent.

Temari's dark green eyes turned slightly, taking in the Hyuuga girl's form.

She really i is /i petit! Temari thought, unable to believe their height difference.

"How much are you asking for it?" The girl's pale gaze was fixed on the merchant, either not knowing, or not caring, that Temari was easily within her personal bubble. But, then again, i did i Leaf's fighters have any sort of personal spaces.

As far as she could tell, they all seemed fine with strangers getting close, even touching them, so long as there was no immediate threat presented.

Paying the outrageous amount, Hyuuga Hinata hung her newest accessory from her neck and picked up her backpack. Interested, Temari took to following the girl, falling behind some steps as to keep from getting discovered.

Despite her status as a fighter, Temari had her doubts that the Hyuuga girl really came from a Fighter Family. Not very many fighters got the Kage's approval, or protection, on the battlefield, which made the Hyuuga girl's connection to Lady Tsunade kind of iffy in Temari's book.

Taking off towards the hills overlooking the rest of the town caused Temari to suspect the girl's noble status. Why else would someone pay so much for such a simple pendant in a tournament market place?

While it was possible that she belonged to a branch family, and that could explain her fighter status, Temari still had her doubts. She wouldn't believe the girl's lack of nobility until she saw her home.

True as her instincts told her, the Hyuuga girl was nothing more than a rich girl with the money sufficient to pay her way through academies, and fights.

It wasn't like Temari wasn't in the same boat, being the Kazekage's, the Wind Kage's, daughter opened doors for her that would otherwise remain closed. Although, unlike many others, Temari didn't like to settle things on the battle field, and was the first to oppose her father's plan to declare war on the Leaf. In the end though, she'd been overruled, and stationed out here with her siblings. With Kankuro, and Gaara. The latter of the two, a bit too bloodthirsty for his own good.

With a hmph, Temari backed out of the neighborhood, not wanting to be caught there, but as she move, she noticed that there wasn't as many guards in this area as there was in others. Although there could easily be any number just outside the town walls, the inside seemed pretty unprotected, and this went well with her father's plan.

"Temari," Kankuro called her over to where he and Gaara sat, and Temari took a moment to look the place over. Soft, puffy, vapor was steaming out of various pots and rising up to the late morning heavens. A delicious fragrance grazed Temari's nostrils, promising food for her, she realized, empty stomach.

i Ichiraku Ramen /i , Temari read the bold red lettering as she advanced on the place, and took a seat beside Gaara, sandwiching him between the two older siblings. "This place any good?" She glazed skeptically at the many boiling pots, and could feel her belly about to rumble.

"It's alright." Gaara shrugged, his voice almost too low, causing Temari, and Kankuro some effort to make out the words.

With no better critic than her own manic brother, Temari ordered a bowl, and set to thinking about a strategy she could offer her father. Obviously, Gaara was the key element to this whole ordeal, but the other pieces had to make it just so that the redhead was able to do as planned.

* * *

So sorry about my tardiness!!!  
I know I said Friday, and now it's Monday and life gets in the way... ;o; I'm sorry!!!

Please R&R and I will love you all very much!!!


	3. Chapter 2

There was little doubt that Hinata had grown sufficiently as a fighter. She had been in many battles, and she had won many times, losing every so often, but always with dignity. 

As night settled over the Leaf, and it's numerous inhabitants, the Hyuga Heiress stood before her father, his tone unhappy, as it was clear that her newest battle gash would soon become a scar. "You were told not to partake in this tournament!"

Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga line, paced back and forth, his fists clenched so tight his veins were beginning to pop out. "You may be an accomplished fighter, and I am proud, very proud." He stopped and turned to his first born daughter. "But you are not in any condition to fight against these people."

This conversation was held over and again, ever since Hinata was just starting out, all those years ago. Without a son, Hiashi had worried about the family honor, and was grateful when Hinata showed interest in the battling arts.

However, he had hoped she would marry a fighter, not become one herself, and it didn't help matters that Hanabi, his second daughter, was taking an interest as well. In fact, the youngest was making faster progress than Hinata; at the moment they were able to spar, with Hinata only barely winning.

"Perhaps some vacation time is in order?" Neji stepped forward from Hinata's side, his pale eyes locked on his uncle, although he'd rather not look at the man. Hiashi seemed to consider this for a moment, but didn't answer the young man.

Hiashi sighed and dismissed the two from his study, going back to his various papers, some from the Kage, others a few he was working on in his free time.

Neji closed the door after he and Hinata had traversed through, and hooked his arm on the heiress' own. "Maybe he's right, maybe I should just give this life up." Hinata sighed, and played with a strand of her dark blue locks.

"Don't say such things. He wont admit it, but I think he's actually grateful that his daughters know how to defend themselves."

Hinata let out a tiny laugh. "But I bet he's worried that no one would like to marry a girl that could easily kick their arse." She winced slightly, as the laughing disturbed her cut.

In worry, Neji stopped their leisurely walk to check her belly. "You should rest." Ignoring the heiress' protest, Neji escorted her to her bedchambers, all but forcing her to lay down, and settle in for the night.

"It's early, but it's best." Neji tenderly kissed his cousin's forehead before retreating from the room.

After a long time tossing and turning, Hinata managed to fall into a light slumber. For a while, she nodded on and off, every time she woke up, she had to work hard to fall back to fell.

It wasn't until she heard movement in the house, and saw light from under her door, that she slipped out of bed. With care to her wound, Hinata slipped on a dark red t-shirt, and faded jeans before emerging from her room.

The voices of authority carried to her ears, and Hinata strained to hear what was being said.

"…Out of nowhere!" Some stranger spoke in a whispered, urgent, tone. "Up here!?" That was Neji.

"Impossible…" Her father's strong voice seemed sapped of energy.

"But it's true…" The stranger murmured.

Hinata followed the voices to the kitchen, she was further lured by the scents of warm fresh coffee. "Father?" She made herself known.

The kitchen revealed a soldier, her father, her cousin, and Lady Kurenai Yuhi.

"Ah, Lady Hinata." Kurenai stood from her seat and advanced on her pupil. "There's been an emergency, and Tsunade-sama is calling for all available hands." She informed the young woman. "Neji-san, and your father have already agreed to assist. You, however, are asked to stay here."

The request was a not of an insult to the Hyuga Heiress, but she saw why she was to stay behind. Her recent fight had possibly caused them all to think of her as a delicate young woman, rather than the capable soldier she was shaping herself to be.

"Very well, and Hanabi?" She looked to her father, who sighed. "Protect her, if you must, but do not leave his house unless accompanied by Leaf warriors."

Hinata nodded, and stood back as their guests filed out, followed by her family. "Lock the doors, Hina-chan." Neji whispered to her as he embraced the tiny woman, and kissed her cheek.

Not ten minutes had passed that Hinata began to feel restless. She paced back and forth in the luminescent lights of the kitchen before she headed off to write Hanabi a note, instructing her sister of the same things that were said to her and tacking it on the youngest Hyuga's mirror.

Hinata then pulled on her combat boots and jacket before exiting the house, making sure it was secure, and going into the twilight. Up in the heavens, Hinata could see Venus, the brilliant evening star, and the rapidly fading crescent moon.

With a little sigh, and shudder at the cool morning air, Hinata set out to investigate what was dragging all of the Leaf out to the Kage.

However, she didn't get far. As soon as she left the Hyuga compound, she found herself surrounded by noise. By chaos. By darkness as her world swirled, and dematerialized around her.

She was only aware of hitting the ground. Hard  
And then nothing.

* * *

Woah...It's getting worse...My procrastination, I mean.  
I had hoped that maybe it wasn't...But...Nope...I'm so not right...  
Anyways...Um...Sorry to leave you hanging, but I've been all insomniatic and have been writing since three hours ago.  
One would expect more in three hours, hmm...?  
R&Ring makes me a happy bunny Plz to feed the artist. 


End file.
